Conventional belts have long been made with buckles of various designs permanently attached to one end thereof. More recently, some buckles have been provided with prongs on their backside which are adapted to fit holes in the end of the belt so that it can be removably attached to one end of the belt. However, such attachment means lack the versatility that allows a user to select one of several belts and/or buckles in a desired combination and quickly and easily put it on. It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a belt and buckle connector device that solves the aforesaid problem of prior art buckle connectors and faclitates the ease of combining a wide range of buckle and belt combinations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a belt and buckle connector device that can be used with a wide variety of decorative buckles having irregular shapes and made of different materials.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a belt and buckle connector device that is particularly well adapted for ease and economy of manufacture.